


A boy

by The_Meridian_Complex



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Kind of depressing but it has meaning), Crying, Depression, Existential Crisis, Guilt, Hurt, Lovers, Meaning, No Dialogue, No Smut, Pain, Questioning, Reality, Social slavery, Want, Youth, the world - Freeform, who are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meridian_Complex/pseuds/The_Meridian_Complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy sells himself to the world.<br/>There are billions of people.<br/>The world keeps spinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy

A boy sells himself at the feet of the world; the glob keeps turning.  
There are billions of people and some of those are nose to nose and yet this boy never found someone to give himself to so he gave himself to everyone.  
Footsteps sound a lot like drums and when the feet kicked him down and made him stay like that, the drums never missed a beat.  
This boy has dreams to you know; his heavy lidded eyes and the way he turns your questions in on themselves so you feel guilty shouldn't trick you, you knew better.

A boy turns his back on the whole wide world; it spins without him.  
There a billions of people screaming in pain, in the streets, in the buildings, they share their pain with friends and lovers and strangers, they are justified in their pain and that is their strength, this boy had pain, screamed with it but pillows where his only companions and he could not find justice in the hurt.  
Eyes are closed and the blood pumps to cheeks with shame for a boy who heard himself cry and never felt the tears.  
He feels bad about what he told the world he was made out of. He feels bad because he feels bad and with every nearly audible beat of his heart he changed his mind on what he was going to be.

A boy decides who he wants to be; he wants to catch up as the planet rockets ahead.  
There are billions of people, they all have plans and hopes and dreams and they know and they care and they want and they love and hey hurt and they scream in pain and they feel and justice in their actions gives them satisfaction.  
This boy doesn't understand so he tries and tries to patch together what they wanted from him and they stomp their feet and turn their eyes away and he will never understand the meaning of existence.  
What is wrong with him, why is he so many things and nothing at all, why does he see and why can’t he understand and how can he fail when he wants to try.  
He’s just a fuck-up today. And he sells himself to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to mean something different for everyone, it can have a meaning but only if you let it.
> 
> Unedited (If you like it comment/Kudos for a full version)


End file.
